Alien Cats and the Art of Hiding Injuries From a Billionaire
by sushiboii
Summary: Mr. Stark: Hey kid can you come to the tower? I need your help. Peter's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why was Mr. Stark texting him during class? What did he need help with? Peter: What's going on, Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark: There's a... Thing, in the tower. I need help getting rid of it. -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I got bored and wanted to write a random short story, so here we are. This story is not related to my other story, just so everybody knows.**

Peter's pen worked endlessly on the lined paper, writing down notes that the teacher told them to. That's when Peter's phone buzzed quietly in his pocket. With a quick glance to make sure the teacher wasn't watching him, he pulled out his phone, reading the message displayed on the screen.

Mr. Stark: Hey kid can you come to the tower? I need your help.

Peter's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why was Mr. Stark texting him during class? What did he need help with?

Peter: What's going on, Mr. Stark?

Mr. Stark: There's a... Thing, in the tower. I need help getting rid of it.

A thing? That didn't exactly answer his question. With a small sigh, he slipped his phone back into his pocket before raising his hand, the teacher calling upon him.

"Mr Harrington? I got... Spider stuff, to deal with." Peter explained, hoping his teacher would allow him to go.

Ever since his identity had been reveled to his class, he was able to leave to go deal with crime. Admittedly, he felt a little bad for always leaving, but he had to look out for the little people, right?

Mr. Harrington crossed his arms over his chest, a look of contemplation flashing through his eyes. His class murmured excitedly. They were always interested to see what Peter was getting up to when it came to being Spider-Man.

"Fine. But be quick."

"Thank you." Peter quickly thanked him, as he gathered his bag in his hand and quickly dashed off out of the room, waving to his class as he left.

"I still don't understand how he does it." Flash spoke up, staring at the door Peter had left out of.

"Does what?" Somebody asked from the back of the classroom.

"Be Spider-Man while still doing school."

"Alright, enough chatter, let's get back to class." Mr. Harrington interrupted, drawing the attention of his students back to him.

It didn't take long for Peter to get changed into his Spider-Man outfit in the alleyway beside his school. Stuffing his normal clothes into his bag and swinging the bag over his shoulder before slipping his mask over his head, Peter shot a web up towards a building and got pulled off the ground.

Swinging through the air with his webs to guide him, Peter made his way as fast as he could towards Avengers Tower.

"Hello, Peter. Good to see you again." Karen greeted him, her robotic voice filling his ears.

"Hey Karen!"

It didn't take him long to arrive. Soon enough, he was crawling up the wall, and towards the window that he normally entered through. Once he reached the window, it was already open for him to get inside. Crawling inside, he took in quite a few things at once.

First, was Steve wrestling some really weird huge alien cat looking thing, with slimy light blue skin, wild green eyes, some very poisonous looking green goo that was sliding down it's sharp saber tooth like teeth, small spikes protruding from it's head, down it's back, to the tip of it's long tail. Long, pointy ears stuck out on the top of it's cat shaped head, and massive paws swiped with long, curved claws at Steve. The thing was even bigger than a lion!

Next was Mr. Stark in his Iron Man suit, floating in the air, trying to hit one of the massive cats with his repulsors but not doing a great job because the creature was fast, and was easily dodging his attacks.

Peter now understood why Mr. Stark was simply calling them 'things.'

"Kid! A little help over here!" Steve called to him, upon noticing his arrival. Peter quickly got down from the window, and swung over to him. Positioning his feet out in front of him, he swung into the alien cat, powerfully kicking it off of Steve.

It tumbled to the ground a fare few feet away from them, before hitting the wall with a light thud. Peter turned around, and helped Steve onto his feet. "Thanks, Kid. You got here just on time."

The alien cat shook it's head, and stood up, an angry scowl covering it's already ugly face. "I think I made it angry." Peter remarked, as it began dashing towards the pair. Peter aimed his webs at the creature, and shot, the webs wrapping around it's two front legs, forcing it to crash to the ground.

It writhed in anger, trying to escape it's bonds, but to no avail. "Huh. I'm surprised that worked." Peter admitted, feeling quite impressed with myself.

"You can be proud of yourself later Pete, just get over here!" A voice called from behind him.

Turning around, Peter watched for a moment as Tony tried taking cover behind the kitchen counter, but the animal leaped over the bench and tried tackling him. Tony used his boots to jet backwards, and out of it's reach, expect he crashed straight into another one of the alien cats.

Peter dashed over, jumped on top of the bench, and tried webbing the one that was currently taking a massive leap at Tony to the wall, but it dodged out of the way, and re-directed it's course towards Peter.

He hopped onto the roof, and tried to take it down from the safety of the ceiling, but it was easily able to reach him up at his safe spot.

Moving back onto the ground, Peter readied himself as it came running. He tried the same trick he had used on the alien cat that was originally attacking Steve, but this one was smart enough to jump over his webs. Before Peter could react or do anything, it was on top of him, snapping ferociously at his head with it's long gooey teeth. Peter held it back by it's slimy neck with his arm, trying to pry the thing off of him.

A bang was heard, before the creature let out a horrible sound, that Peter could only describe as a pained howl, before it crashed onto the ground beside him. Looking at the animal, it's side was slightly smoky, a large burn covering it's flank.

"Thanks." Peter breathed, looking over at Tony who helped him up. Looking around the room, Peter saw all the weird cat things all taken care of.

"So... What the heck are these things? How did they get into the tower?" He asked instantly, as he glanced back down at the animal.

Tony let out an irritated sighed, shaking his head. "Well, Thor is here, and decided to bring his pets."

Peter's mouth parted slightly, and his eyebrows furrowed, "this is what Thor calls his pets?"

"Yeah. He left them alone, and they made it into here. Unfortunately, only Steve and I were around, so we had to take care of them. Turns out, they're stronger then they look, so we needed some assistance."

Steve walked over to them, rolling his shoulder. "You should get back to school, Kid. Thanks for your help."

Peter sent him a thumbs up in reply. The two men turned away from him to discuss what they would do with the alien cats. As he spun around to go leave, he froze, as pain suddenly erupted throughout his left shoulder. He carefully turned his head around, and saw one of the alien cat's massive front teeth lodged into his shoulder, it's green goo disappearing into his skin.

Glancing over at the two men, he noticed that neither of them were looking his way. He wasn't exactly sure what to do. He didn't want Tony or Steve to see, because then they would freak out, and Peter really needed to get back to class.

So, Peter did the only logical thing that came to mind. He grabbed the tooth embedded in his shoulder, and ripped it out, pushing the cat away. Great, now his shoulder was bleeding heavily, and was covered in some gross green looking pus.

Hearing the commotion, Mr. Stark and Steve turned around and saw the creature getting ready to jump again at Peter. With a quick blast of Tony's repulsor, it collapsed.

"They really are stronger then they look." Mr. Stark breathed out, his eyes narrowing in frustration at the now silent creature.

"I-i should get going." Peter spoke up, turning away from them to hide his shoulder. Steve nodded. "Again, thanks for your help."

Peter nodded, and hurried to leave. His shoulder was burning, it felt like fire was racing across his skin. Jumping up onto the window with a pained grunt, he jumped out, before either of the men could stop him.

So Peter didn't exactly think this through. How was he going to web sling his way back to school without jostling his shoulder? He hadn't a clue.

He tried getting there just by using one arm, but that was proving unsuccessful, so he occasionally had to use his injured shoulder, which forced him to bite his tongue to stop a pained whimper escaping his lips.

He finally reached the school, and touched down in the back. Instead of touching down lightly and gracefully, he crashed onto the grass. He lay there for a moment, his hand clasping at his shoulder.

The cool grass underneath him was nice, but he knew he needed to get back to class. And also do something about the wound.

Slowly forcing himself to sit up, he peeled off his suit, and saw the wound properly. He grimaced. A bloody hole was now in his shoulder, and he could see the green goo like substance mixed with his blood. Just looking at his shoulder made him shiver. Hopefully that green goo isn't poisonous.

After a while of struggling to get his clothes on, Peter was back into his normal school attire. He had found some spare bandages in his bag, that he presumed he decided to keep in there after his last injury, that he wrapped securely around his shoulder. Hopefully it wouldn't bleed through his clothes.

Walking back to class while trying to not look like his shoulder was like a volcano, he opened the door. "Finally, your back." Mr. Harrington said, as Peter went over to his seat. Sitting down, Ned looked at him, and his eyebrows instantly furrowed.

"Dude, you okay? You look pale." He pointed out.

"I'm fine." Peter replied simply, not turning to look at him.

Peter's shoulder felt worse every second that slowly dragged by. It felt like the pain was beginning to race down his arm. Or maybe his arm was going numb. Sweat began to form on his forehead, and his lips felt dry. This is when Peter came to the realization that the green goo was most likely poisoned.

Peter groaned in agony, grabbing his shoulder with his hand, leaning forward. This caught the attention of a few of his classmates, who quickly noticed Peter's not so good appearance.

"Peter..?" One of his classmates spoke up, concern flowing through her voice. Peter didn't look up. Everything was beginning to shake. Since when did he have three tables? Why is his hand sticky, did he get paint on it or something?

Peter's thoughts were a jumbled mess. His whole body felt numb. He swayed in his seat, his eyes fluttering as he fought to keep his consciousnesses. He could hear faint voices calling his name, but he couldn't reply. It felt like his seat was ice, because he couldn't seem to sit still.

"Is that blood?!"

"Peter!!"

"Oh my god, oh my god!"

Peter's final thought before he dropped was to the ground was,I think the green goo waspoisonous.

**A/N: Alright, well, there you all go. If anybody enjoyed it, I'll make a chapter 2. I most likely won't be making a chapter 3, though. Also, if anyone wants, I could make a short series based around Peter's class knowing he's Spider-Man, if anyone wants to see that, and I'll accept story ideas =)**

**Also, the reason I decided to write this is because I needed a quick break from my field trip story, and this idea has been in my head for ages, so I just had to spew my ideas onto the page.**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was aware of a few things as his consciousnesses slowly returned to him. First was the numbness spreading throughout his entire body. He couldn't feel anything. The stillness made the sound of his pounding heartbeat hurt his ears.

Next he came to terms of the voices that were talking around him, but everything sounded like it was underwater. Clearly, Peter wasn't underwater, because he could breath, so maybe he had a concussion? Wait, how could he have gotten a concussion? Where was he, anyways?

He fought to regain his memories. Was he in bed, about to get up and go to school? No, he remembers already doing that this morning. Wait, the alien cats! Hadn't he... Gotten stabbed by one?

Peter's eyebrows furrowed as his racing mind began to hurt his brain.

"I think he's waking up!" Sally pointed out. Everyone consciously stepped back, and away from Peter, as his eyebrows twitched. Slowly, his eyes blinked open. He looked exhausted.

"Peter?" Ned called out cautiously, his hand hovering uncertainly over his friend's body.

Peter let out a groan. Now that he was back to the land of the living, the pain came flying back to him. How could his arm be numb, but he could still feel the pain?

He blinked his eyes, trying to clear away the fog that smothered his vision. Once everything cleared, he forced himself to sit up. He wasn't particularly fond of lying on a dirty classroom floor, in front of his classmates.

Using his non-injured arm, he pushed himself up. His arm was shaky, and uneven, and he was about to collapse back onto the floor, but Ned quickly caught him. Helping him up into a sitting position, he got Peter leaning against his desk.

Ned studied his friend for a moment. His eyes looked bleary and unfocused, and his left arm was hanging uselessly by his side. He looked pale, and sick. "Bro, are you okay?" He finally decided to ask.

"Can someone... Tell Thor... N-not to bring exotic pets to Earth?" Peter coughed out, an awkward smile creeping up his lips.

Ned furrowed his eyebrows at him. He squashed down the concept that Thor was on Earth, and focused on his friend. "I'm going to call Mr. Stark."

That statement caught Peter's attention. "No, no.. I-I'm fine, don't call him."

"Peter, that is a complete lie." Stacy, a student in Peter's class spoke up, crossing her arms at him.

"I knew that statement didn't fit in with the scenario." Peter replied, shrugging his right shoulder.

Mr. Harrington chose this moment to come and inspect his student. He looked panicked. "Oh my god, we need- we need an ambulance! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Peter looked over at his teacher. "Mr. Harrington, we don't need an ambulance." He tried saying with as much of a clear voice as he could. While Peter was distracted, Ned grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts, until he came across Mr. Stark.

Peter quickly heard the ringing of his phone, and looked over, only to see Ned with his phone pressed up against his ear, a determined frown on his face.

"Ned, no don't-"

"Pete? What's going on, aren't you in class right now? Or did your suit get ruined during the fight?"

The class silenced, as soon as they heard the sound of Tony Stark coming from Peter's phone. "Mr. Stark, this is Ned, Peter's guy in the-" Ned quickly paused, "Peter's friend," he corrected himself.

"Ned? What's wrong with Peter? Is he okay-"

"I'm fine Mr. Stark!" Peter yelled at Mr. Stark from his position. He would've grabbed the phone, but Ned was on his left side, and unfortunately his left arm was dead to the world.

"Was that Peter? Put him on the phone." Mr. Stark ordered. Ned hastily put the phone against Peter's ear.

"Pete, What's going on?"

Peter sent Ned a glare, as he replied to Mr. Stark. "Sorry Mr. Stark, Ned..." Peter began thinking quickly for an excuse, "accidentally called the wrong number."

Silence came from the other end of the phone for a while, and the class all sat and waited in apprehension.

"Right, so Ned got a hold of your phone during class and he accidentally called me?"

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but found that his voice had left him. A sigh was heard from Mr. Stark, "I'm coming to get you, just don't move, okay?"

Realizing that arguing with him wouldn't do him any good, he nodded, before he realized that Mr. Stark couldn't see him. "O-okay."

The phone call ended, and Ned pulled it away from his ear. Peter's shoulders slumped. He was surely going to get an earful from Mr. Stark, and then from May, and then from the rest of the Avengers.

"Don't worry Peter, you'll be okay, you'll be fine," Mr. Harrington began rambling, "EVERYONE MOVE BACK AND GIVE HIM SOME SPACE!" His teachers yell sent daggers piercing into his brain, as he tried to shift away from him. Ned grabbed his teachers arm and put a finger to his lips, hoping that he would be quite.

"Oh. Right, sorry." He apologized, a little bit too loud for Peter's comfort.

Nobody said anything, as Peter adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. Now that he wasn't focused on anything else, the pain in his arm started creeping back, only it was worse than before.

Leaning his head back on the leg of his desk, he let out a small groan, his mouth going in a thin line. His face scrunched in discomfort. His shoulder burned with every ragged breath that he took.

"Should I take a look at your shoulder?" Ned asked his friend, cautious of how loud he spoke. Peter could feel sweat forming on his forehead, as he nodded. He felt to much like crap to bother arguing with him.

As carefully as he could, Ned pulled at the top of Peter's shirt, so that he could take a look at the wound. As he peered at his skin, he could see green vein like tendrils spreading from his shoulder and towards his chest.

Some of his classmates must have seen it as well, because a few of them gasped. Ned could see bandages covering the real wound but he didn't want to pull them back, in case it made his wound worse. "Wha-what's wrong?" Peter asked drearily, upon seeing the worried look covering his friends face.

Ned wasn't sure if he should tell his friend the extent of his injury. Luckily, he wouldn't have to make that decision, because the door was abruptly slammed open. A few kids let out small screams of surprise.

Tony Stark walked through the door, in his full red and yellow Iron Man suit. Everyone instantly parted ways for the man as he rushed over to Peter. His face plate opened, as he crouched down in front of him.

"Pete? Kid?"

Peter could hear faint voices calling his name, but he couldn't seem to pinpoint who it was. He was also aware of a new face in front of him, but his vision was blurry and weak. The face came closer, enough that he could see who it was.

"Hi." He coughed out, a small smile covering his lips. "Hi yourself." Mr. Stark replied, relieved that Peter was still capable of speaking.

"Friday, do a scan please." Mr. Stark ordered quickly, a blue light scanning over Peter.

"Sir, Peter has suffered a large stab wound to his shoulder but nothing vital was hit. It appears a poison is running through his arm and is slowly making his body go numb. If the poison reaches his heart, I worry it may be fatal. Medical attention is advised."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed in worry, as he took in all of the information. "Alright, let's get you up, we need to get you back to the tower." Peter groaned in protest. He really didn't want to move. He was already fighting to keep bile in his throat, and he was convinced he would be sick.

"Your the one who got yourself into this mess." Mr. Stark reminded him, as he grabbed Peter's back with his hand. He slid his other hand under his legs, and carefully stood up with the small, injured teenager gathered in his arms.

Peter let out a small groan, his eyes clasping shut as he was lifted into the air. "Mr. Stark Sir?" Ned spoke up, as Tony adjusted Peter in his arms once he was standing.

Tony turned and looked at him. Ned looked down at his hands, and fiddled with his fingers. "Will he be okay?" He finally asked, looking back up at the man. The whole class looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"He'll be fine."

That seemed to ease some of the tension in the room. Putting his face plate back on, he turned carefully so he didn't jostle the kid to much, and he left the room, leaving the group of worried teenagers behind.

**A/N: This chapter was really short, but anyways. Guess I'll be making a third chapter =)**


End file.
